Let the Despair times roll
by Rinjai
Summary: The new class is in for Hope's Peak's newest year and are they in for a rude awaking. My first fic, so be gentle, senpai. SYOC details are in, so come on down. SYOC IS NOW CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Hello, dear reader. Thank you for taking time to check out my story. Let me give everyone a heads up. I have played the games and know how the story goes, but I need actors for this play of mine and here's where I need you.

If you wish to have an O.C. in this story, please submit the following in either a P.M. or a review.

1. Name of the character (try to have it sound like it's from japan and not just Bob).

2. Gender (I need 7 guys and 8 girls).

3. Ultimate Ability (please try to refrain from crazy ones like "Ultimate Underwear Collector" and so forth).

4. Personality in trials and outside of trials.

5. Alive, murdered or executed.

6. Physical features (hair, scars and anything else you can think of).

7. Clothing.

8. Background.

9. Strengths and Weaknesses.

10. Biggest Secret.

11. At least 3 lines of dialog (optional).

Well, there you have the guidelines for being accepted in to this fanfic. I will be holding this SYOC open for 1 week, or a shorter period of time if my pool fills up faster and sooner. If your character is chosen, I will contact you and, when everyone is introduced, I will say who thought up who so that everyone knows, if you wish. I will tell you that not everyone might get what they want, such as one person might want to be a murderer, but those slots might be filled up, so I will contact you about changes.

I will try to update this series at any time that I can as I'm not in school, but do have a part time job. Again, thank you for taking the time to read through all of this and I hope that everyone will send me great ideas.

For now, keep calm and despair.

Main O.C.:

Name – Rin Masko

Gender – Male

Ultimate Reporter

Physical features – Has a few scars from more dangerous stories that he's covered, but holds them with pride as if they were from battles that he'd fought in.

Clothing – Normal tan pants and a black undershirt with a gray jacket and a notepad that he keeps with him at all times.

Background – When he was young, all he wanted was to be was a reporter like his mother and father, but when they were killed over a story that they were writing it, did not shake him. Instead, it hardened his resolve further and he pursued his parents' leads until he found the company that was responsible for the hit and exposed every secret that they had until all that was left a pile of rubble and all the CEO's where behind bars. He continued to write stories, topple corrupt businesses and put murderers behind bars.

Strengths – Strong sense of justice. Won't stop until everything is uncovered.

Weakness – Pig-headed. Does not get along too well with others.

Dialogue – "The truth is clear. You're the only one." (Accused the person of murder)

"Wait. That's wrong." (Pointing out a contradiction)

"This is the key to the case." (Presenting evidence)

DANGANRONPA

"Rin! It's time to wake up or you will be late for your first day of school" his mom shouted from down stairs. "You know, that boy gets that habit from you, dear," she stated, turning to face her husband.

"Come on, now. You know that it's just how he is and, no matter how many times you call him, he always comes down at 7:00," he said and, on cue, Rin came rushing down the stairs, fully ready for the day ahead.

"Hey, Mom. Sorry for worrying you, but I'm ready for it and I will see you when I get home," Rin said, already halfway out the door.

"Wait! You forgot your lunch! Come back!"

He was just about to turn around when the darkest thought came into his head.

"Wait a second. Aren't you both dead?"

Rin awoke with a start after his strange dream. Where was he? It seemed like a normal classroom. There was a blackboard up at the front and line after line of desks. The only odd things were the large metal plates covering what he assumed were the windows. He quickly stood up and searched his jacket for his notebook and, when he finally found it, he flipped through it until he found the newest entry.

Day X. Month XX. Year XXXX.

My first day of school at Hope's Peak Academy starts next week. I was amazed that I got accepted into such an amazing school and my classmates must be some of the strongest and smartest teenagers in the entire nation. Maybe even the world. This is going to be a great story!

Well, that cleared up a lot except for the date. It was dated 3 weeks ago. There was no way that he would not have written anything for even a week, especially if he was in a school with a class of such gifted students. More to the point, where was everyone? For a classroom, it was quite empty and it seemed like he was the only one there.

After a quick search of the room, he found nothing of interest, so he decided to take a look out. He found a hallway full of doors. He assumed it was just a bunch of classrooms. What he was more interested in were all the security cameras around and there was even a monitor for some reason. He messed with the monitor, but gave up after nothing happened. Then, he heard it. Voices.

Rin walked down the hallway until he came into a large room with doors that were almost as large where about 15 other teenagers stood. One of the guys turned around.

"Oh. Looks like the final person is here. I think that this as good as time as any to give introductions."

OK. So, the next chapter is the introductions and you still have time to submit your O.C.'s. I am willing to take pools of OC's but, when I pick the cast, and if I do pick from your pool of characters, I will only select one, but there are still a lot of spots open and you still have a week to submit everything that you want.


	2. Chapter 2

As Rin entered the room he noticed that a entire wall was covered with portraits of teenagers with red X painted over there faces and like the class room it also had a security camera and monitor, he saw about 15 other teenagers who were chatting with one another, not realizing that he had entered until one of the male teens turned and noticed him. He was a bit smaller than Rin and had straight, brown hair that went down to his ears and that seemed to be lighter at the top and got darker as it went down. He was wearing a pair of light grey jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a purple jacket that seemed to be a bit big for him on top of it.

"Oh. Looks like the last one finally arrived. I guess that this a good time as any to introduce ourselves," he said, approaching Rin.

"Hi. My name is Hibiki Hayashi the ultimate hair dresser. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Hibiki Hayashi**

**Ultimate Hair Dresser**

"Um… Thank you. My name is Rin Masako. I'm the Ultimate Reporter. Nice to meet you," Rin replied.

"Hey, why don't you go around and introduce yourself to everyone, OK?" Hibiki said with a smile.

Rin scanned the room, deciding to talk to two girls near a security camera. One of them was wearing a bright red hoodie and a pair of normal blue jeans. Her hair was a short mess with an ocean blue dye to it with two strands going down to her chest while the other girl was wearing a long blue coat with a dark grey vest underneath with a pair of blue pants. She was also wearing a long purple scarf and a pair of laced boots.

The girl with the scarf noticed him first and spoke up.

"Oh. Hello, there. My name is Euridice Lawson I'm the ultimate political activist, but do call me Euri."

**Euridice Lawson**

**Ultimate Political Activist**

"I'm Kagomi Mikaru the ultimate thief ," the girl in the red hood said.

**Kagomi Mikaru**

**Ultimate Thief**

"Hello. My name is Rin Masako. I'm the Ultimate Reporter."

"Oh! Are you doing a story on us?!" Euri said with what seemed like a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey, if you're talking to everyone, you should talk to that girl over there next. She's pretty freaked out," Kagomi said, pointing to a girl over by a table with a box on it.

Rin walked over to the girl and saw that she was wearing faded grey jeans with tears near the knees and a black version of Kagomi's hoodie. She was also wearing a black beanie and laced combat boots. She had gorgeous long, blonde hair and had two shiny earrings. She was rather beautiful.

"Hi. My name Rin Masako. I'm -" he was quickly cut off.

"Yeah. What do you want, punk? Can't you see that I'm busy here?" she said, punching the wall.

Rin shot a glare back at the now-laughing Kagomi, finally figuring out why she sent him over here.

"Um… Like I said, my name is Rin Masako. I'm the ultimate reporter," Rin said quietly, trying not to anger the girl.

"Well, why didn't say so? My name is Shiori Kurosawa the ultimate boxer. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin," she said, sticking out her hand.

**Shiori Kurosawa**

**Ultimate Boxer**

"Uh… Same," Rin said, shaking Shiori's had nervously.

"Hey, do you know where we are or whats' going on?" the boxer asked.

"No. I just woke up in a classroom a while ago. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, whatever. I'm going to look around some more. Later, Rin." With that, Shiori walked off, looking for something to do or maybe something to punch.

The next group of people that Rin walked over to seemed to be discussing something about weapons. It seemed that there was one girl and two guys.

The girl seemed to be wearing a fancy black suit and had a pair of dark suit pants with black track boots to go with them. She had short, dark copper hair that was neatly brushed to match her attire while one of the boys had long, black pants with a white stripe going down each side and a dark blue jacket with a red shirt with a knife-like logo on the front and the last boy had a pair of forest camo pants with a green webbing belt, a loose, navy blue jacket and a black shirt underneath with a camo baseball cap and a pair of glasses to top it all off.

The girl in black noticed Rin first and spoke quickly.

"Hello. You must be the boy that we left in the classroom. My name is Lin Tachibana the ultimate hunter."

**Lin Tachibana**

**Ultimate Hunter**

"My name is Isamu Maki the ultimate marksman, but if you want, you can call me Sam," the boy in the camo pants said.

**Isamu Maki**

**Ultimate Marksman**

" And saving the best for last, I'm Ryou Hayata the ultimate knife thrower," the boy with the blue jacket said.

**Ryou Hayata**

**Ultimate Knife Thrower**

"Hi. My name is Rin Masako and I'm the Ultimate Reporter, and what do you mean you left me?!"

"Well, you were sleeping so peacefully that we didn't want to wake you," said Isamu.

"Yes, and you never poke a sleeping bear," Lin said with a stern look on her face.

"First off, I'm not a bear and, second, don't you think that it would have been wise to wake me seeing how we don't know where we are?!" Rin shouted.

"Hmm… You have a point there. Oh, well! The past is in the past!" Ryou replied and, with that, they went back to their earlier conversation.

Quickly walking away, he found another pair girls who were talking to each other.

One girl had long, black hair that was tied at the base and she was wearing a white shirt with a tiger print on it and a pair of long, tan pants with white sneakers and the other girl had wavy, golden brown hair and was wearing a pair of black jeans with white shoes and she wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a black zipup vest. The girl with the tiger print shirt spoke up first.

"Hey, there. You must be Rin. My name is Fuyu Kana the ultimate beast tamer."

**Fuyu Kana**

**Ultimate Beast Tamer**

"Oh. I still need to introduce myself to someone. Well, OK. My name is Annaisha Tachibana the ultimate transcriber," the girl with the white vest sighed.

**Annaisha Tachibana**

**Ultimate Transcriber**

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, and my name is Rin Masako, the Ultimate Reporter, but how did you know my name?"

"Oh. Hibiki told us," Fuyu said, pointing towards Hibiki who was talking to another guy.

"If you ask me, that guy is way too calm for this right now," Annaisha huffed and they went back to talking.

Rin hurried over to Hibiki who still talking to the guy from before.

"Oh. Rin. There's someone that I want you to meet," Hibiki said, pulling Rin over to the guy that he was talking to. He had short, brown hair and he wore a pair of brown slacks and jacket with a bunch of pockets. Underneath, he had a white dress shirt and a pair of grey tennis shoes.

"Howdy. My name is Makko Watanabe. Nice to meet you. I'm the Ultimate Fisherman."

**Makko Watanabe**

**Ultimate Fisherman**

"Ha! What a lame ability," another boy said while walking over to them. He had short, curly, dark brown hair with a sliver clip to keep his bangs out of his eyes and had two beauty marks under his left eye. He wore a pair of dark violet pants with light grey sneakers and had a red striped shirt and a white jacket with a bit of paint on the cuffs of it.

"My name is Tsubasa Yukata and I am the Ultimate Painter. Charmed, I'm sure."

**Tsubasa Yukata**

**Ultimate Painter**

"Um… I don't think that any ability is worse than any other," Hibiki said, worried.

"No, no. Let the lass think what she wants. I don't mind," Makko said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Wait… Lass? Are you calling me a girl?!" Tsubasa said, getting angrier by the second.

Rin left the group as Hibiki tried to stop a fight from breaking out. He found another pair. This time, they were a boy and a girl. The boy had auburn hair that seemed to cover his face and was wearing normal clothing – a white shirt and black pants with dark red sneakers – while the girl had short, light violet hair with a dark red headband with two loose ribbons on either side going down to her chin while holding a large book, she was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue collar and a red tie going down the front while she had a dark blue skirt and black leggings , she also had on a pair of brown laced boots and a hooded cardigan.

Before he was even able to get near them, the boy turned around and said, "You know that it's not polite to sneak up on people."

"Wait… But, how did you know that I was there?" Rin said in shock

"I'm blind so I can't see, but my hearing is much better than a normal person. Also, your shoes squeak. By the way, I'm Mamoru Akiyama the ultimate mathematician," the boy said with a grin.

**Mamoru Akiyama**

**Ultimate Mathematician**

'And my name is Miyuki Narukami,I'm the ultimate librarian not that it means much" the girl said bluntly.

**Miyuki Narukami**

**Ultimate Librarian**

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Rin Masako, the Ultimate Reporter," Rin said with a smile.

"Well, I hope that we can be friends, and maybe I can teach you how to be stealthy," Mamoru said with a laugh.

"If I'm trapped on a inland with only you to talk to I might start up a conversation" Miyuki said still with no expression.

Rin left the pair and saw the last two students talking to each other, so he quickly rushed over. There was one boy and one girl. The girl had long, black hair that seemed to shimmer every time it moved and she was wearing a dark blouse with a black coat covering it and had a black skirt to go along with it. She also had a pair of black gloves and black high heels to finish her attire while the boy had shoulder length black hair and had rather pale skin. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt under a light grey waistcoat with black and white pinstriped slacks and had a pair of black dress boots on.

"Um… Hello. My name is Rin Masako. I've been going around and introducing myself to everyone. Do you mind if I have your names?" Rin asked politely.

"Why, yes, you may," the boy said. "My name is Noriyori Oshiro the ultimate forensics specialist. Nice to meet you, Rin."

**Noriyori Oshiro**

**Ultimate Forensics Specialist**

"My name is Sigma the ultimate tactician. That is all you need to know," the girl said coldly.

**Sigma**

**Ultimate Tactician**

With that, Sigma abruptly turned and walked off.

"Well, not much of a talker, now, is she?" Rin said softly.

"No. I couldn't even get a real name out her," Noriyori said with a frown.

Suddenly, the monitor in the room came alive with sound and a small voice came out of it.

"Alright, everyone. Gather in the gymnasium. I've got a special announcement to make in person and it concerns why all of you are here, so get you butts in gear and get over here, already."

With that, it clicked off and everyone stood where they were, unsure about what to do, but then, slowly, one by one, they all made their way out of the large room and found the gymnasium, but the only thing there was sports equipment and a podium with a black and white bear on it.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" Kagomi said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm right here, you morons." The voice that they heard from the monitor spoke but, this time, it seemed to come from the bear on the podium.

**o0o**

**Holy cow. Was this one a long one to write, but it was worth it. Now, everyone knows each other and we can get into the meat of the story.**

**So, because I don't want to write a moment for every room on the first floor, you guys get to decide where we go to visit: the art room, the nurse's office, the closet or the rec room, you can P.M where you want Rin to go. Have fun.**

****Hibiki Hayashi(ShadedLyht)****

******Euridice Lawson(Not Official Staff)******

********Kagomi Mikaru(Mango Smoody)********

********Shiori Kurosawa(IamDragonFury)********

**********Lin Tachibana(Mango Smoody)**********

************Isamu Maki(Kristin-Kai-Lundy)************

**************Ryou Hayata(FireDusk)**************

****************Fuyu Kana(ME)****************

******************Annaisha Tachibana(IamDragonFury)******************

********************Makko Watanabe(My older brother's OC)********************

**********************Tsubasa Yukata(ShadedLyht)**********************

************************Mamoru Akiyama(SakuraMoriChan)************************

**************************Miyuki Narukami(bluemoonbutterfly)**************************

****************************Noriyori Oshiro(IamDragonFury)****************************

******************************Sigma(ApexUtopia)******************************

******************************Rin Masko(ME)******************************


	3. Explore 1

"Everyone slowly walked into the gymnasium, but all there was was a bunch of sports equipment and a podium with a black and white bear sitting on it.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Kagomi said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm right here, you morons." The voice from the monitor spoke up, but this time, it seemed to be coming from the bear.

The bear suddenly stood up and shouted, "Welcome one and all to your new lives here at Hope's Peak Academy. I'm your headmaster, Monokuma, and here's to a new year of students." After saying that, confetti blew out from the stand.

"Holy crap! The toy just moved!" Isamu said, shocked.

"No way. It's just a doll, right?" Annaisha said.

"No. I'm not a doll or a toy or any of the above. My name is Monokuma and this is where you will live, eat and breath from now on, you know, unless one of you bastards graduates," Monokuma said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Wait. Graduate? You mean that there will be a test or something?" Shiori said.

"No, no. Nothing as boring as that. All that you have to do is kill one of your classmates and get away with it," Monokuma laughed.

"What is this?! Some kinda fucking joke or something?!" Fuyu said, progressively getting angrier.

"Oh, this is no joke. If you want to escape this place, you have to kill one of these bastards and then you will be home free," Monokuma said.

"Everyone started to lose control of their emotions. Some were getting angry and others were looking at each other with scared eyes. Even Lin broke her stoic demeanor. Suddenly, Sigma spoke up.

"Everyone, get a grip. This is exactly what this thing wants. Can't you see that? It wants nothing more than to freak us out, so don't play into its hands and calm down. You're all starting to give me a headache."

"Y-yeah. She's right. There's no reason to kill someone. We just need to calm down and think of a way to get out of here together," Hibiki said, still a bit unnerved.

"Eh. Fine. That's what they all say, but whatever. You'll probably want these," Monokuma huffed as he got off the podium. He walked around the room, giving everyone a small, metallic rectangle.

"Huh? What are these for?" Rin asked.

"They're student ID's. They keep notes, show a map of the floor you're on and has the rules that everyone has to follow, so everything you need is in one convenient package," Monokuma said and, with that, he ran off.

Rin quickly opened the rules section of the ID.

_1. No harm to the headmaster will be permitted._

_2. Do not destroy the security cameras or monitors._

_3. To graduate, one student must kill another and get away with it._

_4. Up to two students may be killed per murder. Any more and the culprit will be punished._

_5. Do not lose this ID._

_6. More rules may be added by the students, but do not need to be followed._

After finishing the rule section, he opened the map and it looked like there was the gymnasium that they were in, a few more classrooms and a cafeteria along with a hallway of bedrooms for everyone, but the more interesting rooms were an art room, a rec. room, a nurse's office and a large hall closet.

When Rin looked up, mostly everyone had calmed down by now and Hibiki was the first to speak.

"OK. So, now that everyone is calmer, I think that it might be a good idea to look around, so let's split up, search everywhere and meet up in the cafeteria in an hour. Does that sound good?"

"Hey, who made you the boss, Hayashi?" Tsubasa said angrily.

"Now, now. No need to bicker over something so small, and he's right. We should check this place out," Mamoru said calmly, and with that, he headed to the door.

"H-hey! Wait up! You need someone to help you see, right? I'll come with you!" Shiori said, quickly chasing after him.

"Well, I guess splitting into pairs might work and will insure safety so, Annashia, care to come with me?" Oshiro said.

"Huh... Um... Sure..." Annashia said and, with that, they walked off together.

Slowly, everyone paired up and left until the only person for Rin to pair up with was Miyuki. Her head shot up from her ID and looked around. It was like she had totally ignored the fact that everyone had left without her and it was only now that she had noticed it.

"Oh. It looks like everyone went off with one another and now it's just us. It seems like we finally got on as island," she said, seemingly bored with the fact that Rin was there.

"Uh... Yeah. I guess so," Rin said, and with that, they left the gymnasium.

DANGANRONPA

Rin and Miyuki arrived at the art room and found the door already open and Tsubasa and Euri were inside.

"Hey, guys. Find anything interesting?" Rin asked.

"Oh. Hey, Rin. Not much. Just a bunch of paint and kinda ugly artwork," Euri said.

"Hey, calling this crap 'art' is giving it too much credit. Most of this stuff is just trash," Tsubasa said, pointing to a painting that seemed to be a replica of the "Birth of Venus", but with Monokuma replacing Venus.

Rin scanned the room, seeing more artwork and a few cabinets with painting supplies and some painting easels, but the thing that stood out the most was a bust of Monokuma at the far end of the room.

"You're right. This is a bunch of junk," Miyuki said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Monokuma popped out of a cabinet.

"Hey, watch what your calling junk, you bastards! I painted most of these myself!" Monokuma said angrily.

"Well, that explains a lot," Euri said.

"Hey, I'll have you know that that bust over there is of the great Monokuma the 2nd," Monokuma said with a smile.

"Wait. The 2nd? So, what does that make you? The 3rd?" Rin asked.

"Nope. I'm the 205th Monokuma in a long lineage of Monokuma's," he said with a giggle and, with that, he ran off.

'Wait. 205th? How long has this bear been around?' Rin thought.

"Hey, it's been about an hour now, right? We should get to the cafeteria, now. OK?" Miyuki said.

"Y-yeah. Let's get going," Rin said, pushing the thought out of his mind.

DANGANRONPA

When the group arrived at the cafeteria, everyone had gathered around a large table filled with food.

"Whoa. Where did all this food come from?" Rin asked.

"Oh. Fuyu and I made everything," Makko said.

As Rin and the others sat down, Hibiki stood up and started to speak.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go over what we've found. Lin and I explored the rec. room along with Fuyu and Ryou."

"Yeah. Not much in there besides a billiard table and a few ping pong tables," Ryou said.

"Mamoru and I looked in the nurse's office. There's just normal first aid stuff in there," Shiori said.

"Well, there was nothing interesting from what I could see," Mamoru said with a giggle.

"Tsubasa and I searched the art room. Rin and Miyuki came by later," Euri said.

"Yeah. Not much in there but a bunch of ugly paintings and art supplies," Rin chimed in.

"Annashia and I went into the hall closet and found a few interesting things like a box of knives and a bunch of cooking equipment," Noriyori said.

"Oh. What's this? The two of you in a dark closet all on your lonesome? What did you two get up to in there?" Kagomi said with a catlike grin.

"It's not what you t-think. We were just looking inside," Annashia said, flustered.

"OK. Putting that aside, I assume that the rest of you searched the classrooms," Sigma said.

Everyone who hadn't spoken nodded, saying that it was just like the ones that they woke up in.

After everyone had finished eating and cleaned up, the monitor in the room came to life with Monokuma on the screen.

"It's now 10:00 PM. The cafeteria will be closing soon. Please return to your rooms for the night." With that, it shut off.

Everyone quickly left the cafeteria and headed into the hallway. A metal gate came down behind them, cutting it off. After arriving in the hallway with the bedrooms, Hibiki spoke up.

"OK, everyone. We made it through today. Let's all get a good night's rest and search for a way out tomorrow." With that, he retried to his room.

When Rin entered his room, he gave it a quick once over. There was a large bed and a nightstand beside it. There was also a large desk. He also saw a door which he assumed led to a bathroom.

As Rin lay on the bed, the only thing that he could think of was that a day had passed in this place and how long would he be there. The one thing he feared the most, however, was what Monokuma had said.

_"To graduate, you must kill one of your fellow students."_

He hoped that it would never come to that, but he couldn't be sure that it would never happen. He slowly drifted off to sleep with that nagging thought still in the back of his head.

**o0o**

**OK. That was an interesting chapter to write, but next up is free time, so I'm going to put up a poll to vote, but you can PM me if you want to, as well. You will have 2 votes, so if you want to vote for your character, go ahead, but please vote for someone else's with your second vote. The top 2 will be shown.**


	4. Free time 1

"Good morning, everyone! It's now 7 AM! It's time to wake up!"

Rin awoke after hearing Monokuma's voice on the monitor.

"Huh… I must have fallen asleep at some point…" Rin said as if there was someone to respond.

He quickly got dressed and headed out the door and he was greeted by Hibiki.

"Oh. Hey, man. Good morning," Hibiki said with a smile.

"Same to you," Rin replied, still groggy from waking up.

"So, a lot of us are going to meet in the cafeteria for breakfast. You want to join?" Hibiki asked.

"Um… Sure. That sounds like a good idea," said Rin.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, everyone had gathered around the same table from the night before.

"Oh. Hey, Rin. Hey, Hibiki," Isamu said through a mouthful of food.

As the two sat down with plates of food, Sigma stood up and started to speak.

"Alright. When everyone is done with their food, I think it might be a good idea to search the area again but, this time, take a different person with you and go to a different room. A new set of eyes is always a good thing."

"OK. That sounds like a good idea and, in an hour, we can switch partners," Annasiha chimed in.

Quickly after everyone had finished their meals, everyone split into groups again.

"Hey, do you mind if we pair up today, Rin?" Euri said, catching his attention.

"Um… Sure," Rin replied.

===Free Time===

-Euri-

:==: Classroom 1F

"Looks like there's nothing here" Euri said with a sigh.

"Yeah. That's a shame, but what did you expect? It is just a classroom" Rin replied.

"I don't know. A way out or something" she said sitting down on a desk

"Well we could talk for a bit, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Rin asked

"Sure, as long as it's not a boring one" Euri said twirling a bit of her hair.

"Excuse me?" Rin replied with a bit of malice in his voice

"Sorry, but you just seem like a boring person, so I assume that your questions are, as well, but go right ahead" she said leaning over the desk till he hair touched the ground.

"Um… OK. So, why did you become a political activist?" Rin asked trying to get the girl's attention

"Oh. That's an easy one. I mostly had my head in books, but then I found the law and joined my old school's debate team and it just seemed like a good fit." she replied flipping her self back up right.

"Really? There must have been a lot of other things that you were good at, right?" Rin questioned.

"Oh, sure. There were some, but there were more things that I was bad at and I focused on them to the point of depression, but then I found the debate team and it was one of the first things I truly excelled at. It was almost like a dream come true. From there, I went on to win nationals and the Tournament of Champions" Euri replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wow. All by yourself. Your team must have loved you." Rin said with amazement

"I said that I joined the team. I never said that I made friends." Euri said instantly turning her gaze away from Rin.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Rin said looking down at his feet.

"That's fine. Besides, I think that it's about we meet up with the rest of the group and switch partners." she said jumping down from her desk.

"Oh. OK." Rin replied walking towards to door.

'I think that Euri and I are starting to bond.'

DANGANRONPA

As Rin and Euri left the classroom, they ran into Lin and Makko.

"Hey, guys. Find anything?" Euri asked.

"Not much. We just came from the art room and it was just as Rin described it," Makko replied.

"Well, I think that it might be a good time to switch partners," Lin said.

"OK. I will go with fish boy here and you can go with Mr. Boring here, Lin," Euri said.

"F-fish boy?" Makko said while getting dragged off by Euri.

"Well, it looks like it's just us, Lin," Rin said, watching to two go off together.

"Yep," replied Lin as if the event didn't faze her at all.

==Free Time==

Lin

:==: Nurse's office

"Hmm… This place is a lot smaller than I thought," Rin said, scratching his head.

"Maybe it's because of all the medical equipment in here," Lin said calmly.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right," he replied.

"Well, thankfully we have medical supplies in case someone gets hurt," Lin said, opening a cabinet.

"Oh. It looks like we have blood packs, gauze and a few painkillers," Rin said, taking a brief look inside it.

"Hey, by the way, do you mind if I ask you something, Lin?" Rin asked.

"Sure, as long as it's not boring," Lin replied, still searching the room.

'Why does everyone assume that?' Rin thought to himself.

"Anyways, it's about your clothing. It seems a bit high class for someone who hunts," Rin stated.

"Oh. That. Well, my family has high standing in the Japanese military," she said, turning to face him.

"So, that explains the clothing, but why become a hunter?" Rin asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"When I was younger, my family and I moved to Switzerland and studied from their sniper core. After learning what I needed to know, I competed in shooting contests 'til I was known as a great marksman. Though my family was happy for me, they knew that I could do better, so they wanted to enlist me in the army. Of course, I flatly refused them, mostly because I was in my rebellious years and I don't think that I could ever take another human's life. So, after a while, my parents decided to let me choose what I wanted to do, but on one condition: that I use my training as a sniper to further my career, so I chose hunting to please them and, after competing in tournaments around the world, I became the Ultimate Hunter," she replied, crossing her arms in sage manner.

"I see. So, if you chose to follow your parents' decision, you might be the Ultimate Sniper, instead," Rin said, smiling.

"That, or lying dead in an unmarked grave somewhere," Lin coldly responded.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rin averted his gaze.

"No. That's fine. Besides, I think that we've searched this place from top to bottom. We should start heading back," Lin sighed, heading towards the door.

"Oh. OK," Rin said, quickly following her.

DANGANRONPA

When Rin and Lin arrived back at the cafeteria, almost everyone was there, give or take a few.

After the last few had arrived, Hibiki started to speak.

"OK. Let's go over where we went and if we found anything new."

After all the accounts of the rooms, they all seemed like the same from yesterday, but then Mamoru spoke up.

"Well, I think I found something new. It might be a way out."

"Wait! What did you just say Mamoru?!" Makko said, choking on a mouthful of water.

"Well, I think that I found something that might help us escape. Well, more like heard," he replied.

"Well, what the hell did you hear?!" Kagomi started to shout.

"I heard the sound of machines, though it was very soft. I think that they were coming from a floor up," Mamoru said, still keeping his composer.

"Well, that doesn't help us too much because the stairs are blocked off because of a metal gate," Ryou sighed.

"No. That actually helps us a great deal because now all we have to do is find a way to get past that gate," Sigma said.

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared from under the table, crawling up to the front with a pile of envelopes.

"Oh. So you all heard that. Well, I guess that can't be helped. So, that's going to be your motive for today," he said with a playful grin.

"Wait… Motive? What do you mean?" Fuyu asked.

"By motive, I mean motive to kill someone," Monokuma laughed.

"Y-you can't be serious! I mean, to kill someone over that is just wrong!" Noriyori said, a bit out of breath.

"Oh, but I am. If you want to know what's on the second floor, you just have to kill someone. Who knows. There might be a way out up there," he said, still laughing.

"By the way, what are those things in your hand?" Sigma said, showing no concern regarding what was just said.

"Oh. These? Well, they were going to be your motive, but I think that I will just hang onto them for a while," he replied, and with that, he ran off.

Silence was the only thing in the room for a while until Hibiki started to talk shakily.

"O-OK. So, there's no need to panic. We just need to find another way out, right?"

"But, what if this is the only way out?! I don't want to die in here!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Yeah! He's right! What if this is the only way?!" Shori said.

Things were starting to get rapidly out of hand. More people started shouting and even a few started to cry, but then Miyuki spoke up.

"What if this is fate? You know, like a test of some sort where he's just trying to get us to kill someone. But, what if we don't do it? What's the worst that he could do? It's obvious that he wants us to kill each other so that he won't harm us."

This didn't seem to completely ease the tension, but the arguing did stop. Then, suddenly, the monitor came to life.

"It's now 10 PM. The cafeteria and other rooms will be closing soon, so have sweet dreams." With that, it clicked off.

Everyone quickly left the cafeteria, still in silence and, as they went back to their rooms, no one spoke.

As Rin entered his room and lay down on his bed, all he could think about was if someone was really going to die.

DANGANRONPA

So, that was the first free time. I hope that everyone liked it and the next chapter will be one, as well. I will put up a poll, but I will take out Euri and Lin because they already were in the spotlight for now.


	5. Free time 2

"OK. It's now 7AM. Time to wake up and have a wonderful day."

"When the monitor finally turned off, Rin awoke, groggy and uneasy.

He slowly got dressed and headed out to the cafeteria to meet his friends.

When he arrived, unlike the other days, it was strangely quiet and everyone who was there looked like they had just been punched in the gut.

"H-hey. Is everyone alright, here?" Rin asked

"Oh. Hey, Rin. Sorry. Everyone is still shaken from yesterday," Hibiki replied.

It was true. Yesterday had made a big impact and even Hibiki seemed like he had lost his normally high spirit.

"Hey. D-don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out, right?" Rin said, trying his best to cheer him up.

"I hope you're right... for everyone's sake..." With that, he left the room.

Rin quickly scanned the room. With everyone still looking scared, he wondered if he could help them feel a bit better.

DANGANRONPA  
>===Free Time===<br>-Makko-  
>:==:Cafeteria<p>

Hey, man. You doing OK?" Rin asked the fisherman.

"Huh? Oh. Hey, Rin. Didn't see you there at first," Makko said, turning to face him.

"Yeah. I'm not doing so hot right now," he said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Rin said, sitting next to him.

"Well, ever since yesterday, everyone seems to be on edge. Not only that, but I feel like I have to check my back every two minutes," Makko replied, still frowning.

"You wanna talk about it?" Rin asked, placing his hand on Makko's shoulder.

"Really? Thanks, man," Makko said, looking up at Rin.

We talked about the situation that we were in.

"Thanks again. I needed to get that off my chest," Makko said with a smile now on his face.

"Hey. No problem. Glad I could help," Rin replied with a smile of his own.

"You mind if we change the subject? It's gettin kinda heavy," Makko asked.

" Sure. I wanted to ask you something, anyways," said Rin.

"You mean why I'm the Ultimate Fisherman and not something way cooler?" Makko replied with a toothy grin.

"I would not have put it so crassly, but yeah," Rin said, trying not to embarrass himself.

"Thats fine. Besides, it's like fishing chose me, instead," said Makko, propping his hands behind his head.

"Sorry. I don't follow," Rin replied with a confused expression on his face.

"That's OK. Let me explain," the fisherman replied now with an even bigger smile.

"When I was younger, I went fishing almost every day, but as I grew older, I fell out of it. When I finally went to school, I never truly excelled at anything, so I kept falling behind while my friends became better at what they set out to do. I even saw some of my friends become Ultimate's, but I stayed behind in a normal school. But, even so, I wanted to become like them. I wanted to find something that I was better at than anyone else," Makko said while staring into the distance like he was thinking of a fond memory.

"So, what do mean that fishing chose you?" Rin asked, still a bit confused.

"Well, I'm about to tell you. So, I kept searching and trying to find something until one day I was walking down a street and saw a father and son fishing together. They had caught nothing, so I went over there, not saying a thing, and asked if I could see their fishing pole. At first, they were a bit taken aback, but they let me throw just one cast out. I told them to follow me and I slowly circled the pier until I found a small group of bugs floating above the water. So, as if by clockwork, I casted out and, in seconds, I caught an enormous fish. It was like I was a kid again, and then it hit me. Fishing was what I was good at and it was the best part of my life, so I decided to make that my Ultimate Ability," Makko stated proudly.

"Wow. So that's what you meant by fishing chose you," Rin said, looking amazed.

"Yep, and thanks again for letting me vent," Makko replied, getting up from his chair.

With that, Makko left the cafeteria looking a bit happier.

Rin though that they had bonded a bit.

"Well, I think it's about time to look around some more," Rin said to no one in particular.

After a while, Rin found his way to the rec. room and found Sigma sitting at a table with a chessboard.

==Free Time==  
>-Sigma-<p>

:==: Rec Room

"Oh. Hello there, Masako." Sigma looked up from her chessboard noticing him.

"Hi, Sigma. What are you doing?" Rin asked, walking over to the young tactician.

"Just practicing chess. Care to join me?" Sigma asked, waving her hand towards the chair across from her.

"Um... I don't know how well I'll do, but OK," Rin replied, taking his seat.

"Then, let's begin," she said, moving the first piece.

They spent time playing chess.

"Hmmm... You were right. You're not that good at this," Sigma frowned, crossing her arms.

"Hey. I told you that from the beginning," Rin replied, scratching his head, still trying to figure out the girl's last move.

"That you did, but I at least thought that you would have been better than that," Sigma said, sighing.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk about yesterday," Rin asked, giving up on his thoughts.

"You mean the motive. Not much to talk about besides how simple it is," she replied, straightening herself.

"Huh? What do you mean simple?" Rin asked, puzzled.

"You see, any good motive will either threaten you with something or offer you something that you want," Sigma said firmly.

"But, isn't that what Monkuma is doing?" Rin said, still a bit confused.

"No. What he's offering is a chance of a possible escape, even though he stated that, if we kill someone, we escape," Sigma replied, picking up one of the pawns and toying with it.

"I see. So, what you're saying is that the motive seems pointless because, if we do give in, we already have a way out?" Rin asked, trying to figure it out.

"True, but that is if the bear is telling the truth," Sigma said coldly.

"It's all about tactics. He wants to see how far we will go to achieve a goal. I can only hope that it won't come to that," Sigma sighed, putting the chess piece down.

"I see, but what if someone does die? Do you think that Monokuma will just let the killer go free?" Rin said, frowning.

"That, I do not know yet. So, can I rely on you to not kill someone?" Sigma replied, looking directly into Rin's eyes.

"What?! How can you say something like that?!" Rin asked, a bit unnerved by the question.

"Well, we are in a room together all alone, so this would be a perfect time to kill someone," she replied, crossing her arms, still staring at him.

Through some strange conversation, Rin thought that they had bonded a bit.

Suddenly, a scream rang out.

"What the hell was that?!" Rin said, jumping up from his seat.

"I don't know, but I think that we should go and check it out," Sigma replied, rising from her seat and running to the door

They quickly ran through the halls until they found Annasiha standing in front of the art room with her hand over her mouth.

"Annashia. What happened?" Rin asked, out of breath

"I-in t-there," she said, pointing inside the room, visibly shaking from fear.

Rin and Sigma looked inside the room and what they saw shook Rin to the core.

A supplies cabinet was on the ground with the hand of one of their friends sticking out from underneath it.

Suddenly, the monitor came to life.

"A body has been discovered! After a brief investigation period, a class trial will be held." With that, the monitor switched off.

"Quickly, Annashia! Go and gather everyone and bring them here!" Sigma barked orders to the frightened girl, snapping her out her trance.

"What? Oh. Y-yeah. OK," Annashia said, running off.

Soon, everyone had gathered in front of the art room with scared looks on their faces as they saw the scene.

Soon, Shiori said what was on everyone's mind.

"So, w-who is it?"

"Here. Help me lift it up, Ryou," Fuyu said, walking towards the cabinet.

As they lifted it up, the gasps of horror were heard throughout the room as we saw the face of the victim.

There she was, Kagomi Mikaru, the Ultimate Thief, lying dead underneath the cabinet.

DANGANRONPA

**OK so the first blood has been drawn, who will be the blackened how will this all play out, if you want PM me your ideas. **


	6. Investigation 1

What the hell is happening? Why did it have to come to this? Why? Why did someone have to die?

Kagomi's body was lying face down on the floor of the art room while everyone else had circled around her and Tsubasa was the first to speak.

"W-what the fuck, man?!" he shouted.

"Why did this happen?" Fuyu said, on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, Monokuma came rushing through the door and pushed his way past the students.

"Wow. So, someone's finally popped their murder sherry, and what brutality. It makes my cold heart skip beats," the bear said, smiling.

"What the hell do you mean, you stupid bear?!" Hibiki shouted, showing anger for the first time since Rin had met him.

"Oh. Was I not clear? I'm saying that one of you bastards killed her," Monokuma replied, holding a claw up to his face.

Silence filled the room like a heavy fog over an Irish town, but Sigma was first to break the silence.

"You said something about a Class Trial. What is that, exactly?" she asked.

"Oh. So one of you did notice that. Maybe you're not all a bunch of morons," Monokuma replied, giving a small laugh.

"Get to the point, bear," she said angrily.

"Right. Right. So, when a murder occurs and after the body or bodies are discovered, after a brief investigation period, a trial will be held to see if everyone can weed out the killer in the group," Monokuma said, crossing his arms.

"Wait. So, you don't just let the killer go?" Rin interjected.

"No. Of course not. What kinda role model would I be if I let a killer get away with murder?" Monokuma replied with a look of bliss on his face.

"Oh. That reminds me. I almost forgot to give you all something," he said, pulling a tablet seemingly out of nowhere.

When Monokuma pressed it, everyone's ID's suddenly gave off a loud beep. Rin quickly grabbed it out of his pocket and gave it a brief look over.

Truth Bullets have been added.

Monokuma File No.1 has been added.

"Wait. What the hell are Truth Bullets?" Rin asked the bear.

"Oh. Those are your evidence for the case, so anything you find that's important will go straight to there, and that file that I just gave you is your first, so everyone have fun and remember that a killer is amongst you," Monokuma said, running out the door.

Rin gave the file a quick once over.

**Evidence Added.**

**Monokuma File No. 1**

**::l Victim: Kagomi Mikaru l**

**::l Time of death: Between 12pm and 1pm l**

**::l Cause of Death: Massive trauma to the back of the head l**

**::l Additional Notes: Died instantly l**

"Well, I guess that helps a bit," Rin said to no one in particular.

"Alright. Let's split up into pairs a search everywhere. Understood?" Sigma started to bark out orders. "Noriyori. Can I trust you to look over the body?" she said, turning to face him.

"Um… Yes. Of course," he replied with a cough, kneeling to get a closer look.

"Shiroi and Makko. Do you mind keeping watch here?" Sigma asked the two.

They both nodded and set themselves behind Noriyori.

"Alright. Now, let's start this investigation," she said, grabbing the closest person who happened to be Lin, dragging her off out the door.

Slowly, everyone paired up and left the room and that's when Miyuki grabbed Rin's sleeve.

"Do you mind if we pair up? I don't know how much help I will be, but I will try my best," she said with a determined look on her face.

"Um… OK. If want to," Rin replied.

Investigation Start

:==: Art Room

"OK. Where do you think we should start?" Rin asked.

"Well, in crime novels, the detectives always start at the crime scene, so how about here?" she replied.

"OK. Let's look around," said Rin.

- Noriyori

"Hey. found anything yet?" Rin asked.

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm no miracle worker. I will probably have it ready for you before the trial," he replied with a cough. "But, I did find something odd," Noriyori said.

"Mind sharing with the class?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure. There's a bit of glass under the body. Not much, but it's still odd that it was found under her hand," he replied with a cough.

"So, what makes that important?" Rin asked with his hand scratching his chin.

"Well, you see, Rin, if the body was crushed, all of the glass would be on top of her and definitely not under her hand," Miyuki replied.

"Hmm… I guess that makes sense," Rin said, still wondering.

"Also, her room key seems to be missing," Noriyori added.

"What? It's not with her?" Rin asked in surprise.

"Nope. Sorry," he replied with a cough, shaking his head.

"Well, anyways, thanks, Noriyori," they both said, walking away.

**Evidence Added: Glass under Kagomi's hand.**

**There were small fragments of glass found under Kagomi's hand.**

"Well, Rin, we were in this room before. Notice anything missing?" Miyuki asked.

"Now that you mention it, that ugly bust of Monokuma is gone," he replied, pointing to the empty podium.

"Let's check it out," Miyuki said, walking over to it.

-Podium

"Hey. Look at this, Rin," Miyuki said, looking at the top of the podium.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's a blank circle surrounded by a ring of dust," she replied.

"Oh. So, that means that the bust was moved recently, right?" Rin asked.

"Yep, but now the question is where did it go?"

**Evidence Added: Missing Bust.**

**The Monokuma bust has been moved recently.**

"Well, I think that's all we can get from here," Miyuki sighed, moving away from the podium.

- Cabinet

"Jeez. Whoever did this must have been hella strong," Rin said, surveying the damage.

"Well, not entirely," Miyuki replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Here. I'll show you. Hey. Shiori. Can you help Rin lift the cabinet?" she said, calling the boxer over.

"Sure. Alright, Rin. On three," Shiro said, bending down to pick up the cabinet

"Um… OK," Rin replied, doing the same.

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

As they lifted it up, a small smile appeared on Miyuki's face.

"Ah. Just as I thought."

"Huh? What is it?" Rin asked, out of breath.

"Look. The cabinet was moved from the wall and not just tipped over," Miyuki replied with a glint in her eyes.

"So, what?" Shiori said, still a bit confused.

"I think I get. It's a lot easier to tip it over if someone is behind it, right?" Rin said, looking it over.

"Oh. So, someone hid behind it and pushed it when Kagomi entered the room," Shiori said, excited.

"Maybe. Just maybe," Miyuki said, still looking at the cabinet.

**Evidence Added: Moved Cabinet.**

**The cabinet in the art room was moved from the wall and then pushed over.**

"I think that's all we can find in here," Miyuki said, heading towards the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Rin said, following closely behind her.

:==: Hallway

- Ryou

"Hey. You guys find anything good?" Ryou said, walking over to them.

"A bit. How about you?" Rin asked.

"Not much, but something was strange yesterday," he replied.

"How so?" Miyuki chimed in.

"Well, at about 3 PM yesterday, I saw Kagomi in the art room," Ryou said, crossing his arms, trying to think back.

"How do you know it was 3 PM?" Rin asked.

"Well, after that, I saw Tsubasa and asked him the time and it was 3:05 PM. He was probably going to the art room himself," Ryou replied.

**Evidence Added: Ryou's Testimony**

**Kagomi was seen in the art room yesterday around 3 PM.**

"Thanks for the tip, Ryou," Miyuki said with a smile.

"Hey. No problem. Glad I could help." With that, he left the pair.

:==: Classroom

-Tsubasa

"Oh. Hey, Tsubasa. I wanted to ask you something," Miyuki said, running over to the painter.

"Yeah. What do you want?" He turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday around 3 PM," Miyuki asked, completely ignoring his expression.

"Yeah. What about it? I just ran into that moron Ryou and then went to the art room," Tsubasa replied.

"Did you happen to run into Kagomi?" Rin asked.

"What? Why would I and what's with all these questions?" Tsubasa said, getting progressively angrier.

"Oh. No reason. Thank you for your time," Miyuki said and quickly left the room.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rin said, running behind her.

**Evidence Added: Tsubasa's Testimony**

**After meeting with Ryou yesterday, Tsubasa entered an empty art room.**

:==:Hallway

-Annashia

"Hey! Miyuki! Slow down, will you?" Rin said, out of breath.

"Oh. Hey, you two. What are you up to?" Annashia had just turned the corner, spotting them.

"Just looking for clues. Have you found anything?" Miyuki asked, finally slowing down.

"Jack squat. You?" she replied.

"Well, a few things, but do you mind if we ask about how you found the body?" Rin asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh. That. Well, I needed a bit of paint for a project that I'm working on, so I went to the art room, but I heard a large crash and ran in and found the scene," Annashia replied.

"So, did you hear anything beforehand?" Rin asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I thought that I had heard something in the storage closet before then – maybe around 9 AM – but when I looked, it was too dark to see anything," Annashia replied, crossing her own arms.

**Evidence Added: Annashia's Testimony.**

**Heard a noise in the hall closet around 9 AM, but found nothing.**

"Well, thanks, Annashia. I think that we should go and check it out, Rin," Miyuki said, running off.

"Um… Thanks again, Annashia. FREAKING HELL! SLOW DOWN, MIYUKI!"Rin shouted, chasing after the girl.

:==: Hall Closet

"O-OK. We-we need to set some grounds if you keep running from me," Rin said, panting.

"Now is not the time. We need to search this place. Let's go," Miyuki said, running off in a different direction.

"Oh, for the love of God. It feels like my heart is going to explode," Rin replied, still gasping for air.

-Stack of Boxes

"This looks like as good a place as any to start," Miyuki said, opening the first box.

"So, what have we got here?" Rin asked, looking in.

"It seems to be a box of knives, but one of them is missing. See?" Miyuki replied.

"Huh. You're right."

**Evidence Added: Box of Knives.**

**A box of knives found in the storage closet, but one knife is missing.**

"Hey. What's that over there?" Rin said, pointing near a shelf.

"It looks like a room key and it has Kagomi's name on it," Miyuki said, picking it up.

"Here's a rope next to it and it has a few knots in it, but it's been cut," Rin said, holding it up.

**Evidence Added: Kagomi's Room Key.**

**It was found in the storage closet.**

**Evidence Added: Tied Rope.**

**A rope found in the storage closet. Has a few knots tied into it, but it has been cut.**

"But, what does this all mean?" Rin asked.

"Well, there is one place that we haven't checked, yet," Miyuki said, holding up the room key.

:==: Kagomi Mikaru's room

"Well, let's take a look around," Rin said, walking into the now-unlocked room.

"Hey. Look here on the desk," Miyuki said, walking over.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"It seems like a piece of paper with a bunch of times and a name written at the top," Miyuki replied.

"Whoa. Hold on. Let me see that," Rin said, moving beside Miyuki.

Tsubasa

Art Room

3:10-4:00

I will enact my plan when he leaves.

"Wh-what the hell does this mean?! What plan!?" Rin started to shout, but that's when the monitor turned on.

"Everyone, please gather in the gymnasium. The Class Trial will begin shortly." With that, it turned off.

"Rin. I think it's time that we leave," Miyuki said, tugging his sleeve and snapping him out of his trance.

"Yo-you're right," Rin replied.

**Evidence Added: Kagomi's plan.**

**A piece of paper was found in Kagomi's room with a time and Tsubasa's name written on it.**

:==:Hallway

-Noriyori

"Oh. Thank goodness I ran into you guys," Noriyori said with a cough, bumping into Rin and Miyuki.

"Did you find something interesting, Noriyori?" Miyuki asked.

"In fact, I did. I found rope burns on Kagomi's wrists, but the oddest thing that I found was a bit of marble mixed in with the glass on top of her body," he replied, coughing slightly.

"I'm sending you the report now," he said, pushing a button on his ID.

**Evidence Added: Noriyori's Report.**

**::l Found pieces of marble mixed with glass on top of the body l**

**::l Rope burns were found on the victim's wrists l**

"Thanks, man. Now, let's head inside and see what this bear has planned for us," Rin replied, opening the gym's doors.

The gym looked like it always had. Everyone was there minus one, but then Monokuma popped up from behind his podium.

"Wow. I'm glad that all you bastards could make it, because let me tell you that you won't want to miss this," Monokuma said, pushing a button on his podium.

A large rumbling sound could be heard from underneath the floorboards and a large section opened up, revealing a large elevator.

"Alright, everyone. Pile in." With that, he jumped behind his podium and disappeared.

Everyone quietly walked into the elevator, giving weary glances to those next to them, for one of the students here was a murderer and all Rin could think was one word. "Why?"

o0o

**Evidence List:**

**Monokuma File No. 1**

**Glass under Kagomi's hand**

**Missing Bust**

**Moved Cabinet**

**Ryou's Testimony**

**Tsubasa's Testimony**

**Annashia's Testimony**

**Box of Knifes**

**Kagomi's Room Key**

**Tied Rope**

**Kagomi's Plan**

**Noriyori's Report**


	7. Trial 1 Part 1

As the group descended, Rin's mind was racing for answers.

Why was Kagomi of all people killed?

Where was the Monokuma bust and how did it play into this?

Most importantly, what was Kagomi's plan?

Finally, the elevator stopped and everyone walked out into a large room that was designed like rainforest with large trees and exotic birds painted on the walls, but in the center was a ring of sixteen stands with their names on them and a large throne-like chair standing behind it.

As the group walked towards the stand, they saw Monokuma sitting on the throne.

"Ah. So, you all made it here in one piece. Now, take the spots with your names on them, OK?" Monokuma said with a smile on his face.

"Jeez. What's that?" Euri said, pointing towards where Kagomi would stand. In her place was a picture of the girl with a red 'X' painted across her face.

"Oh. That? Just because they died before they had their chance to shine does not mean they don't get to sit in on the trial," the bear replied.

Suddenly, Rin made the horrific realisation.

"W-wait. That's just like the pictures in the room that we all met up in. D-does that mean that…?" Rin was cut short.

"Wow. One of you catches on quickly. Yep. All of those pictures are past failures – ones who either did not get away with it or failed to find the culprit."

"W-what do you mean by 'failed to find the culprit?'" Annashia asked shakily.

"Well, I guess that now is a good time to explain the rules of a class trial," Monokuma replied, standing up.

"Everyone here will debate about the facts of this case, trying to find the culprit. At the end of the trial, a ballot will be cast and you will vote on who you think the killer is. If you guess right, the killer will be punished, but if you guess wrong, everyone besides the culprit will punished. That's the gist of it," Monokuma said, lounging back in his chair.

"Just one more thing and then we will start," Sigma spoke for the first time since coming out of the elevator.

"Yeah? What? Is it 'is the killer among us' or some crap like that?" Monokuma replied, looking a bit annoyed.

"No. It's about Akiyama. Will he be OK with his blindness?" Sigma asked calmly.

"Oh. That? I gave him a special ID. It's an audio ID that goes into detail about the item or subject that you're currently talking about.

"OK, then. Let's begin," Sigma said, taking her spot.

CLASS TRIAL IS NOW IN SESSION

"Alright. If it's debating you want, then I got that in spades," Euri said, taking a deep breath.

"Whatdidthekillerwant? WhydidKagomidieintheartroomandhowdidtheculpirttipoverthecabinet?"Euri started to throw questions a mile a minute .

"Hey, Euri. Slow down. We can't keep up," Ryou said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hmph. You guys are all so slow," Euri said, pouting a bit.

"Well, where do you guys want to start?" Miyuki asked everyone.

"Hmm… How about... the state of the body?" Annashia replied.

"As good place a to start as any," Noriyori said with a shrug.

_**Non-stop Debate is about to begin. Weak points are underlined and break points are bolded and underlined. To start, only one truth bullet will be loaded, but more will be added later.**_

* * *

><p><span>Non-stop Debate<span>

Ammunition: Monokuma File No. 1

"The body was under the cabinet," Annashia noted. "She was lying face down, as well."

**"So that means that she got crushed?"** Tsubasa asked.

"Man, what a way to die," Makko stated.

"No! You've got that wrong!" Rin declared.

* * *

><p>"No. The Monokuma file says that she was killed with massive blunt force," Rin said, crossing his arms.<p>

"Y-yeah? So? The bear probably just put that down instead," Tsubasa replied, a bit flustered.

'Au contraire. If the body was crushed, I would have put down 'crushed,'" Monokuma piped up.

"OK. Fine. The body wasn't crushed. What difference does it make?" Makko asked.

"Well, in my opinion, it means that a different weapon could have been used," Noriyori chimed in with a cough.

"Wait! You're saying that something besides the cabinet could be the murder weapon?!" Ryou gasped.

"So, then, what was used?" Lin asked.

* * *

><p><span>Non-stop Debate<span>

Ammunition: Missing Bust

"What if the killer beat her over the head with their fists?" Shiori suggested.

"There's no way that someone could do that and stay clean!" Isamu told them.

"What if they used a painting to smash her head?" Fuyu asked.

"No none of them were moved," Miyuki stated.

"**Maybe the killer grabbed the closest thing to them**," Mamoru mused.

"I agree!" Rin declared.

* * *

><p>"I think that Mamoru is right and the weapon that was used was the Monokuma bust," Rin said.<p>

"Wait! Seriously?!" Makko shouted.

"I'm pretty sure that the killer grabbed the bust and hit Kagomi with it," Rin replied.

"Don't play games with me!" Euri suddenly shouted.

"Wait. What?" Rin said, taken aback.

"There's no way that the killer used the bust!" Euri continued to shout.

"B-but I'm sure of it," Rin replied.

"Oh, yeah? Well you're going to need more than your hunch to prove it," Euri told him.

* * *

><p><span>Cross Swords<span>

Useable Swords: Noriyori's Report

"Why would==/== the killer use the bust?"

"There's just==/==no point."

"The killer would==/==have to move the body."

"If he d==/==id, why?" Euri asked.

...

DEVELOPMENT

...

"What if the body was moved and then the cabinet was tipped over?" Rin suggested.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Where's the ==/== bust now?"

"How come no one ==/== found it?"

"You want to ==/== know why?"

"The ==/==bust was never used."

**"Unless you have proof, there's no way that it was used,"** Euri claimed.

"I will cut that claim to pieces!" Rin declared.

* * *

><p>"Look at Noriyori's report. It says that pieces of marble was found on Kagomi's body," Rin told her.<p>

"Oh, please. That could have been anything," Euri replied angrily.

"But, combined with the fact that the bust was made of marble and it's now missing, I think that it's safe to say that the bust could have been used to kill," Sigma replied.

"... Fine. I guess if you put it like that, I have to believe you," Euri sighed.

"Well, what should we discuss now?"Ryou asked.

"Well, we know that the body was found in the art room, but why was she there?" Mamoru asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well, is there a reason for her to be there?" Mamoru replied.

* * *

><p><span>Non-stop Debate<span>

Ammunition: Ryou's Testimony

"Was she ever in the art room before?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, when we split up, I searched with her," Makko began. "It was the nurse's office, though."

"I searched the hall closet with her the second time," Tsubasa told them.

"You know, I think that **it was the first time that she was in the art room**," Isamu stated.

"No. There had to some point. She was in there before, right?" Miyuki asked.

"You've got that wrong!" Rin declared.

* * *

><p>"No. She was in there before. Ryou's statement proves that," Rin told them.<p>

"Huh? Hey. I guess you're right," Ryou replied, smiling.

"Come on. Why didn't say anything from the start?" Shiro said angrily.

"Hehe. Sorry about that," Ryou replied, scratching his cheek.

"OK. Now that we know that she was in there, why was she in there?" Sigma asked.

(Why was she there?)

* * *

><p>Why was Kagomi's body found in the art room?<p>

She wanted to paint

**She wanted to kill someone**

She wanted to confess her love

"I've got it!" Rin declared.

* * *

><p>"The reason that Kagomi was in the art room is that she was going to enact a plan," Rin informed them.<p>

"Huh? What kinda plan?" Annasiha asked.

"I know that this might sound strange, but... I think that Kagomi was going to kill someone."

"Wait! What!?" Noriyori said, choking a bit with a cough.

"Like I said, it's a bit strange, but I think that that's why she was in there," Rin replied.

"Do you have any proof?" Sigma asked calmly.

(I do have proof!)

* * *

><p>Present Evidence!<p>

1l: Monokuma File No. 1

2l: Glass Under Kagomi's Hand

3l : Missing Bust

4l: Moved Cabinet

5l: Ryou's Testimony

6l: Tsubasa"s Testimony

7l: Annashia's Testimony

8l: Box of Knives

9l: Kagomi's Room Key

10l: Tied Rope

**11l: Kagomi's Plan**

12l: Noriyori's Report

"Here it is!" Rin declared.

* * *

><p>"Look at this piece of paper," Rin told them. "It was found in Kagomi's room and it states that she was going to enact her plan. I believe that her plan was to kill the person that she was writing about."<p>

"Wait a second. You mean me?" Tsubasa said hesitantly.

"Hold on. If she was going to kill Tsubasa – and this is a big if – why did she end up dead?" Fuyu asked.

"I know. When she went to kill him, Tsubasa killed her first!" Makko exclaimed.

"Yeah. That makes sense," Ryou agreed.

"So, that makes him the killer!" Shiro shouted.

"Are you all sure about that?" Sigma asked.

"Huh? Why wouldn't we be?" Euri asked.

"She's right. We don't have any proof," Rin said.

"Where do you think you're aiming?!" Isamu shouted.

"Wait, Isamu. We don't have the proof to convict Tsubasa," Rin replied.

"Screw that! I know that he did it!" Isamu said, still shouting.

(I know that Tsubasa didn't do it and I have the proof!)

* * *

><p><span>Cross Swords Battle<span>

Useable Swords:

::l Tsubasa's Testimony

::l Glass Under Kagomi's Hand

"Tsubasa ==/== did it!"

"He hit her with the==/== bust and killed her!"

"There's no one==/== else that was capable!"

Advancement

"Tsubasa isn't the only one who could have killed Kagomi."

"A lot of others had the chance to."

"No! Tsubasa ==/== did it!"

"Kagomi's plan ==/== proves it!"

"He killed her after==/== learning of the plan!"

"**And seeing her in the art room!**" Isamu declared.

"I will cut that claim to pieces!" Rin stated.

Used Sword: Tsubasa's Testimony

* * *

><p>"No. Tsubasa was in the art room, but didn't see her," Rin told them.<p>

"Oh, bull. He could just be lying," Isamu replied angrily.

"But, then why does Kagomi's plan say how long he was in there?" Rin asked.

"M-maybe she was outside the room," Isamu retorted.

"No. Ryou's testimony says that she was in the art room and only five minutes passed before Tsubasa entered the room," Rin replied.

"OK, wise guy. Then, where did Kagomi hide from Tsubasa?!" Isamu asked angrily.

(Why is Isamu so defiant about another killer?)

* * *

><p>Where was Kagomi hiding?<p>

:l In plain sight

:l** Behind the cabinet**

:l Under a chair

"I've got it!"

* * *

><p>"Kagomi was hiding behind the cabinet when Tsubasa entered the room," Rin declared.<p>

"Wait! You've gotta be kidding me!" Isamu said.

"No. I'm not. Remember: she was the Ultimate Thief so, in theory, it might have been possible for her to do it."

"I think he's right, man," Ryou replied.

"Geh. Fine. I'll go along with it for now," Isamu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Wait a second. I think that we still need to talk about the body," Noriyori said with a cough, crossing his arms.

"What more is there to discuss?" Shiori asked.

"Well, to be precise, the rope burns on her wrists," Noriyori replied with a cough.

"W-wait. Rope burns?" Annashia asked uneasily.

"Yes. It's as if she was tied up," Noriyori replied.

"But, we didn't find any rope at the scene," Makko stated.

"So, where did she get those burns?" Sigma asked.

* * *

><p><span>Non-stop Debate<span>

Ammunition:

::l Kagomi's Room Key

::l Tied Rope

::l Moved Cabinet

"Maybe she had them before she came here," Shiori suggested.

"Oh, come on, now! You're just throwing out random ideas!" Makko shouted.

"**Maybe she got tied up somewhere**," Annashia asked.

"You mean that she was into that kinda thing?!" Euri gasped.

"I agree!"

* * *

><p>"I think that you're right about how Kagomi was tied up, Annashia," said Rin.<p>

"You see, Miyuki and I found this rope in the hall closet," Rin continued.

"But, that could have been used for anything," Fuyu brought up.

"Yeah. Unless you have proof that it was used to tie up Kagomi," Isamu stated.

(I think that I just might have proof.)

* * *

><p>Present Evidence x2!<p>

1l: Monokuma File no.1

2l: Glass Under Kagomi's Hand

3l: Missing Bust

4l: Moved Cabinet

5l: Ryou's Testimony

6l: Tsubasa"s Testimony

7l: Annashia's Testimony

8l: Box of Knives

9l: **Kagomi's Room Key**

10l:**Tied Rope**

11l: Kagomi's Plan

12l: Noriyori's Report

"Here it is!"

* * *

><p>"We also found Kagomi's room key in the hall closet," Rin said, pointing it out on his ID. "There's Annashia's testimony, too."<p>

"Wait. You're saying that what I heard was Kagomi? But, why didn't she call out when I entered?" Annashia asked.

"I think that I can answer that," Hibiki replied, speaking for the first time since entering the trial.

"W-wait, Hibiki. You know?" Rin asked, a bit taken aback.

"Yes, and it's quite obvious," Hibiki said calmly. "She still planned to kill someone!" he suddenly shouted.

"Wait! What?! You mean that, even after she got tied up, she was going to kill Tsubasa?!" Ryou gasped.

"No. I don't think that Tsubasa was the intended target, anymore," Hibiki said, crossing his arms.

"Then, who was she after?" Fuyu asked.

"I believe that whoever tied her up was going to be her victim," Hibiki explained.

"So, how did she escape, then?" Annshia asked.

* * *

><p><span>Non-Stop Debate<span>

Ammunition:

::l Box of Knives

::l Kagomi's Room Key

::l Missing Bust

"Maybe she ran out of the room, still tied up," Ryou suggested.

"Are you forgetting that the rope was still in the closet, you moron?" Tsubasa said sternly.

"I know. She broke free by **using a piece of loose metal to cut herself free**," Makko said with a smile.

"Maybe she escaped by tearing the rope with pure force," Shiroi said, pounding her fist into her palm.

"She's not that strong. At least, I don't think so," Noriyori said, putting a hand to his head.

"You've got that wrong!"

Ammunition used: Box of Knives

* * *

><p>"No. I think that the way she escaped was that she used a knife from a box in the closet. So, she got free and went after her assailant," Rin continued.<p>

"Wait. So, she went to the art room to kill someone. So, how did she end up dying?" Ryou asked.

"If I could hazard a guess, even though she surprised the culprit, they fought back and killed her," Mamoru shrugged.

"No. I don't think that that's the case. If you look at the crime scene, nothing seemed to have been disturbed," Noriyori stated.

"So, then, how did she get killed?" Lin asked.

* * *

><p>How did the killer get the drop on Kagomi?<p>

:l The killer has E.S.P.

:l **The killer was hiding**

:l The killer saw Kagomi enter the room

"I've got it!"

* * *

><p>"I believe that the killer was hiding in the art room when she entered, or at least wasn't seen," Rin said.<p>

"Wait. We've already established that the only place to hide was behind the cabinet," Lin stated.

"So, then, the killer was behind the cabinet and, when Kagomi entered the room, they struck," Rin continued.

"But, we still need to answer a few things," Mamoru said.

"Like, where did the glass under Kagomi's hand come from and where is the Monokuma bust now?" he continued.

* * *

><p>AN So first part of trial one is done next time the killer will be revealed and punished, sorry it took so long


	8. Trial 1 Part 2

Trial Will Now Resume

* * *

><p>"OK. Let's try to answer one question at a time and go over what we do know," Sigma stated.<p>

"Well, we know how Kagomi ended up in the art room and how she was killed," Lin said calmly.

"We know that she was planning to kill Tsubasa," Noriyori sighed.

"OK. Now that we have a baseline, what do we need to ask?" Sigma questioned.

"Um… How about the placement of the body?" Annashia asked.

"Alright. Let us begin," Sigma continued.

* * *

><p>Non-stop Debate<p>

Ammunition:

Monokuma File No. 1

Glass under Kagomi's hand

"When we found the body, it was under the cabinet," Sigma pointed out.

"Yeah, and when Ryou and I got it up, there was blood everywhere," Fuyu said, shaking.

"Gah. Don't remind me," Ryou said, cringing.

"But, if she was killed from behind with the Monokuma bust, how did she end up there?" Makko asked.

"I know that** the body was moved**!" Shiori exclaimed.

"No! You've got that wrong!" Rin declared.

Ammunition used: Glass under Kagomi's hand

* * *

><p>"No. I don't think that's possible. Remember what we found under Kagomi's hand?" Rin pointed out.<p>

"Wait. Do you mean the glass?" Noriyori asked, a bit confused.

"Yes. The glass, and if she was moved, there would be none," Rin continued.

"OK. That's nice and all, but where did the glass come from, then?" Euri asked.

"Maybe from the cabinet," Ryou suggested.

"No. The glass is too small for it to be from the cabinet," Noriyori pointed out.

(Wait a minute. Small glass? I think I know what it is) Rin thought.

* * *

><p>Flashing Anagram<p>

...

_/_/_/S/S/_/_/

...

_/_/_/S/S/E/_/

...

_/L/_/S/S/E/_/

...

G/L/A/S/S/E/S

(It's all coming together!)

* * *

><p>"I think I found out what the glass is," Rin said, catching everyone's attention.<p>

"OK. Then, where did it come from, wise guy?" Euri protested.

"It came from a pair of glasses," Rin replied.

"Wait. A pair of glasses? Then, that means…" Ryou said, shocked.

"That's right. It can be only one person," Rin continued.

* * *

><p>Make an accusation!<p>

Hibiki Hayashi

Lin Tachibana

Rin Masko

Ryou Hayata

Fuyu Kana

Annashia Tachibana

Kagomi Mikaru [DEAD]

Euridice Lawson

**[Isamu Maki]**

Tsubasa Yukata

Miyuki Narukami

Sigma

Mako Watanabe

Shiro Kurosawa

Mamoru Akiyama

Noriyori Oshiro

* * *

><p>"It can only be you," Rin declared.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's you, isn't it, Isamu?" Rin asked.<p>

"Wait. Just because I have glasses means that I'm the killer?! That's bullshit!" Isamu shouted.

"Then, can you give some other reason why there was glass under her hand?" Miyuki asked.

"O-of course I can!" Isamu said, still shouting.

"Fine, then. Prove it," Sigma said bluntly.

* * *

><p>Non-stop Debate<p>

Ammunition:

Kagomi's Plan

Kagomi's Room Key

Box of Knives

"It could have come from the cabinet!" Isamu said angrily.

"No. We already disproved that," Noriyori interjected.

"Well, what about when she was tied up in the closet?" Shori suggested.

"No! She had it with her!" Isamu said furiously.

"Probably when she was **hiding the Monokuma bust behind the cabinet**!" Isamu shouted.

"No! You've got that wrong!" Rin declared.

Ammunition used: Kagomi's Plan

* * *

><p>"Hold on a second, Isamu. How do you know the bust was hidden behind the cabinet?" Rin asked.<p>

"W-what do you mean? It's right there in her plan" Isamu said shakily.

"No. You're wrong Isamu. Nowhere in her plan does it mention the bust."

"Wh-what? You've gotta be kidding me," Isamu stuttered. "There's still no way that I'm the killer!" Isamu continued.

(He's about to lose control. If I can get him to slip up, I've got him) Rin thought.

* * *

><p>Panic Talk Action<p>

[+] [+] [+] ISAMU [+] [+] [+]

== Shield x6! [6 Remaining]

[+] [+] [+] **Where do you think you're aiming?** [+] [+] (([+]))

== Shield Break! [5 Remaining]

(([+])) [+] [+] You're way off mark! [+] [+] [=/=]

== Shield Break! [4 Remaining]

**TEMPO UP!**

[=/=] [+] [+] **Stop trying to accuse me!** [+] (([+])) [=/=]

== Shield Break! [3 Remaining]

[=/=] (([+])) [+]** You're jealous because I'm better than you!** [+] [=/=] [=/=]

== Shield Break [2 Remaining]

[=/=] [=/=] [+] **You still don't have concrete proof!** (([+])) [=/=] [=/=]

== Shield Break! [1 Remaining]

[=/=] [=/=] (([+]))** Trying to blame me is pointless!** [=/=] [=/=] [=/=]

== Shield Break [0 Remaining]

[=/=] [=/=] [=/=] **((To bad for you! I still have my glasses so those can't be mine!))** [=/=] [=/=] [=/=]

* * *

><p>Different! Pair! Of! Glasses!<p>

"Let's end this!" Rin shouted!

* * *

><p>"You're telling me that that's the only pair you have?" Rin asked.<p>

"Wh-what? But… Uh…" Isamu stuttered.

"So, if you broke them, you would have none," Rin continued.

"Nope. I would replace them," Monokuma piped up. "I can't have a half-blind person walking," he laughed.

"That's just cruel," Mamoru said, lowering his head.

Isamu was completely quiet.

"Come on, man. Say something, will ya?" Ryou said hesitantly.

"If he's not going to talk, then I will go over this case from the start and tell you how he did it," Rin said, sighing.

* * *

><p>Climax Return!<p>

:==:l Chapter 1 l:==:

Yesterday, around 3:00 PM, Kagomi hid in the art room, spying on Tsubasa. When she left, she was spotted by the culprit and they thought the worst. They then thought of a plan to prevent Kagomi from killing Tsubasa.

:==:l Chapter 2 l:==:

When Kagomi woke up this morning, she was kidnaped and tied up in the hall closet by the culprit. That's when the culprit went to the art room to change everything back to normal. But, unknown to the killer, Kagomi broke free from her bonds with a knife and went after him and she dropped her room key in the closet.

:==:l Chapter 3 l:==:

While the killer was in the art room, they went behind the cabinet to recover the Monokuma bust. At that point, Kagomi ran into the room, but could not find her kidnapper and, seeing the knife, the killer acted first, striking her from behind,

During this, the killer lost his glasses and, with the last bit of life, Kagomi hid them under her hand. Not noticing this, the killer grabbed the bust and the knife and then tipped the cabinet over to disguise the way that she died.

:==:l Chapter 3 l:==:

After the loud crash, Annashia came rushing over right after the killer left. But, by then, the killer had escaped, running to his room and stashing everything that he had there.

Noticing now that he had lost his glasses, he started to panic, but when Monokuma appeared and offered another pair, he thought that he was safe. Little did the culprit know that the glass under Kagomi's hand was his glasses.

* * *

><p>"That's how it happened, right, Isamu?!" Rin declared.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, have you bastards decided who's guilty, yet?" Monokuma asked.<p>

"Yes. We have," Sigma declared.

"Alright, then. Pull out your student ID's and vote on who you think it is. Will you be right or oh so wrong?" Monokuma said, doing a small twirl.

Rin looked at his ID and saw small pixelated head portraits of everyone. While everyone's was colored, Kagomi's was faded gray.

Rin slowly lowered his finger, pressing Isamu's head and it greyed out.

Suddenly, a large TV screen came down from the ceiling, showing a gigantic slot machine and the slots started to spin and as it stopped on Isamu's portrait. A large amount of confetti spewed from behind it as the machine flashed 'Jackpot'.

* * *

><p>"Man. What a trial, full of betrayal and heartbreak," Monokuma said, shaking with excitement.<p>

"W-why, man? Why did you kill her?" Ryou said, clenching his fist.

"I never meant to kill her," Isamu said, turning away from him. "I was going to tell everyone after I put everything back in its place," he continued. "The only thing that I was planning on was to protect Tsubasa because I could not stand letting someone die when I knew that it was going to happen," Isamu sighed.

"But, then why didn't you come to me or anyone for that matter?" Ryou said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Looking back on it now, you might be right, but I didn't want anyone to freak out," Isamu said, turning to face his friend.

"OK, now. Time for the execution," Monokuma declared.

Everyone stood shocked and silent until Isamu broke it.

"E-execution? What do you mean?" he gulped.

"Well, you know the old saying. An eye for an eye. Well, in this case, it's a life for a life," Monokuma laughed.

"No! You can't do that! I won't let you!" Ryou screamed.

"Oh yeah? Well, then, maybe you shouldn't have voted for him, then," Monokuma growled.

Ryou was about object, but then Isamu spoke to him.

"Don't worry, man. I know that this is what I deserve and I don't want to see you sad for me, OK?" Isamu said, holding out his hand for Ryou to shake.

"Don't give me this crap. I want you to stay. Please," Ryou said, pushing the hand away.

"Ryou," Isamu said, giving him a hug.

"Sam," Ryou said through sobs.

"Alrighty, then. Let's give it everything we've got. IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME OVER<strong>

**ISAMU MAKI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**COMMENCING EXECUTION**

* * *

><p>Isamu appeared in a dusty old western city dressed in sheriff gear with two six shooters by his waist and Monokuma was standing about twenty feet away from him in a large sombrero and a poncho with his own gun.<p>

* * *

><p>OLD WESTERN SHOOTOUT<p>

* * *

><p>They slowly moved their hands to their gun and, as a large clock chimed the hour, they both sped off in different directions, firing bullets.<p>

Isamu dived behind a barrel for cover, running out of bullets in his first gun and picked up his second one and started to count to himself.

1

2

3!

Both he and Monokuma popped up from their hiding spots and the sound of a gunshot could be heard throughout the town.

Isamu dropped to the ground, having been shot through his sheriff star and held onto his gun that had a small flag with the word 'Bang' printed on it.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood there, shocked, some out of fear and some out of confusion. But then, Monokuma popped out of nowhere, shouting, "Wow! Was that cool or what?!" Monokuma said with glee.<p>

"W-what the hell was that?" Rin gasped.

"Oh, it's nothing that you need to worry about," Monokuma waved him off. "Alright, now. Everyone, back into the elevator," he continued while the elevator descended.

As they all piled into it, Rin turned around to see a stand rise from an opening in the ground with Isamu's portrait with a large red 'X' painted across it.

* * *

><p>They rode the elevator in silence until they reached the top, and then Hibiki spoke up.<p>

"Hey, Tsubasa. Are you OK?" he asked the painter.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Tsubasa replied.

"Well, Sam died trying to protect you," Ryou said quietly.

"Tch. That moron died for no reason," Tsubasa scoffed.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Ryou said angrily.

"I'm sorry. Was there lint in your ears? I said that I didn't need his help. I could have handled that silly girl myself and he threw his life away for no reason," Tsubasa retorted.

Ryou was about to lunge at him until Shiori held him back.

"I swear, if you ever talk about him that way again, I will kill you!" Ryou shouted.

"Oh, please. If you did that, everyone would know that it was you," he replied, turning and walking away.

After that, no one seemed to feel like talking and everyone walked to their rooms in silence, even before the night time announcement.

As Rin drifted off to sleep, all he could hope was that he would never have to go through a class trial ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there you have it, Isamu is the culprit and if your wondering what that whole scene was with Ryou and him well then you should have voted to spend time with one of them so there.<strong>

**Anyways next chapter is free time for both Kagomi and Isamu so they get a bit of backstory. **


	9. Extra Free Time 1

"AHHH!" Isamu woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

Isamu quickly took a look around, finding that he was in some sort of classroom and there only seemed to be one other person in the room with him who seemed to be a young girl.

"Hey… Um… Do you know where we are?" Isamu asked the girl.

"Is that any way to greet someone you just killed?" the girl said, turning around in her seat.

"Holy crap! Kagomi!?" Isamu stuttered, stepping back a bit.

"In the flesh or, well, in this case, soul, I guess," Kagomi said, shrugging a bit.

"D-does this mean I'm in hell?" Isamu asked nervously.

"No. I don't think so. It's more like a place in between," Kagomi replied with a sigh.

"You mean, like purgatory?" Isamu said, scratching his head. "So, um… Are you OK with me being here, Kagomi?" Isamu said, lowering his head.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to ask you to leave, but don't get me wrong. I'm still pissed," she replied with a huff.

"Um… Just one more question. Why did you try to kill Tsubasa of all people?" Isamu asked.

"Oh. Because he's a loner and has no one around him most of the time," Kagomi replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, I guess that makes sense when you put it like that," Isamu said sitting down.

"That, and he's a total A-hole," Kagomi said casually.

"Kagomi. Don't say things like that," Isamu said, a bit flustered.

"Don't take my word for it. Just watch the video," she replied, turning around.

"Video?" Isamu said quietly.

Suddenly, the blackboard at the front of the room flipped around, showing a large TV screen and it flickered to life, showing everyone in the elevator with Tsubasa talking.

After the scene ended, the TV screen turned back to a blackboard and Isamu stood up from his seat.

"My God! What a giant A-hole!" Isamu shouted to no one in particular.

"Whoa! Calm down, man! There's not much we can do about it from here!" Kagomi said, leaning back in her chair.

"So, um… What is there to do in here, anyways?" Isamu said, sitting back down.

"We could talk about our backstories," she suggested.

"OK. How would we go about this?" Isamu asked.

"That's simple. One of us pretends to be Rin and we talk about it," Kagomi replied with a smile.

"I don't know. Seems kinda strange," Isamu replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, come on. It will be fun and you can go first," Kagomi said, scooting closer.

"OK. OK. Fine," Isamu replied in defeat.

* * *

><p>==Free Time==<p>

-Isamu-

:==: Rec Room

Rin walked into the rec. room for no particular reason, maybe just for a change of scenery, and he spotted Isamu holding a pool cue.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?" Rin asked the marksman.

"Oh. Hey there, Rin," Isamu said, turning to face him. "I'm just here practicing my aim," he continued.

"With billiard balls?" Rin said, a bit confused.

"Well, I doubt that the bear has any spare guns lying around, so this is the next best thing," Isamu said shrugging. "Hey. Want to have quick match with me?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Rin replied.

We played billiards for a while.

"So, that now makes the score 3-1, right?" Isamu asked, holding a piece of paper.

"Yeah, and in your favour," Rin grumbled.

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up. You at least won one, right?" Isamu replied with a smile.

"Um… Isamu… Do you mind if I ask you something?" Rin asked a bit uneasily.

"Sure. You can ask me anything you want," Isamu replied, walking over to a chair and taking a seat.

"Why did you become a marksman? It seems like such a dangerous job," Rin said, taking the seat across from him.

"Oh. That. Well, out of everything I was trained to do, shooting was the thing I was best at," Isamu said, relaxing a bit.

"Wait. Trained to do? What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well, you see, I come from a family of soldiers. My father, my grandfather and even my great-grandfather were soldiers, so I knew that, one day, I would become one as well," Isamu replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh. So is everyone happy that you followed in the family legacy?" Rin asked.

"Not as much as you would think," Isamu replied, turning his face away from Rin.

"Uh… Sorry if it's a touchy subject," Rin said, a bit ashamed.

"No. It's fine. It's just that I don't have any siblings, so my parents kinda freaked when I said that I wanted to use guns for the rest of my life," he replied, turning back.

"Jeez. They must be freaking out that you're now here," Rin said, sighing.

"Yeah. About that. I never told them that I was leaving for this school. Hell, they might not even know I'm gone," Isamu said with a small laugh. "Well, at least I met Ryou here. He's able to keep me sane right now," he continued with a smile.

"You're right. Let's just look on the bright side," Rin said, returning the smile.

Rin thought that he got to know Isamu a bit more.

* * *

><p>"Wow, man. That was kinda heavy stuff," Kagomi said, leaning back in her chair.<p>

"Whatever. It's your turn now, thief," Isamu snapped back.

* * *

><p>-Kagomi<p>

:==: Nurses office

As Rin walked by the nurse's office, he noticed Kagomi near the small freezer and decided to check on her.

"Hey, Kagomi. What are you doing?" Rin asked, standing behind her.

"Gah! Jeez! Don't sneak up behind me, will ya?!" Kagomi whipped around angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Rin said, stepping back.

"Well, you didn't scare me. You just surprised me. That's all," she replied, pouting a bit.

"OK, but the question still stands. What are you doing here?" Rin asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh. I'm just getting prepared for a prank," Kagomi replied, standing up.

"It has something to do with blood packs?" Rin asked, still a bit suspicious.

"Oh. That's just one of the items, and you can help me?" Kagomi replied, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"I need a jar of honey from the kitchen and a bucket from the hall closet," she continued.

"Do I even want to know what this is for?" Rin said with a sigh.

"Let's just say that Euri is going to have a rude awakening," Kagomi giggled.

"Now, come on. You're going to help me get all these things and more," she said, rushing out the door, grabbing Rin's hand and dragging him along with her.

Rin spent time gathering items with Kagomi for pranks and went back to the nurse's office.

"OK, now. We've got the bucket and the honey, a large amount of empty cardboard boxes and I also got one of Monokuma's martini glasses," Kagomi said, checking things off her list.

"Wait a second! When the Hell did you get one of those?!" Rin asked in surprise.

"Hey. You know that my title is the Ultimate Thief, right? I would never tell you my secrets," she replied with a small smile.

"Well, could you a least tell me why you became a thief, then?" Rin asked, taking a seat on one of the beds.

"Fine. I started when I was young, just stealing to get by and only taking what I really needed," Kagomi said with a sigh, sitting across from Rin. "But, after a while, I found out that I was rather good at it and started to do higher stake jobs," she continued. "So, I kept doing bigger and larger jobs 'til it just got boring," Kagomi said, lying down.

"Boring? How so?" Rin asked.

"Well, if you do something long enough, it starts to lose interest and there's just no part in thieving anymore for me," Kagomi replied. "The life of a thief is supposed to be one on the run and full of excitement, but I was just too good at it and, at points, no one knew that I had stolen things," she continued.

"Well, I can see how it could be boring after a while," Rin said, crossing his arms.

"OK. Enough of this boring stuff. Let's get the pranking underway," Kagomi said, leaping up from her seat.

Rin thought that he understood Kagomi a bit more.

* * *

><p>"Wow. That was eventful," Isamu said, standing up.<p>

"Um… Isamu. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Kagomi asked.

"Sure. Ask away," Isamu replied, not paying much mind.

"Did you have a crush on Ryou?" Kagomi said nonchalantly.

"Whoa! Wait! Why the hell would you ask that?!" Isamu said, flustered.

"Well, the end of the trial got kinda heavy and I thought there was a bit of boy's love there," Kagomi replied with a giggle.

"Wait. You saw the whole trial?" Isamu asked, trying to avoid the previous question.

"Well, the bear wasn't lying about that. We get to see everything when a murder starts 'til the very end," Kagomi replied. "But, you still need to answer my question," she said, pointing a finger at Isamu.

"Um… Uh… You're too young to understand things like bromances," Isamu replied, trying not to make eye contact.

"I'm the same age as you moron," Kagomi said with frown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok first let me say I'm so sorry about how long it took but I have been dealing with a lot of family matters and I haven't even started to work on my second story so thats going to take a bit longer as well.**

**So just so everyone is clear this is the only free time these 2 will get I might change this but for right now this is it.**

**And finally next is the poll for the room Rin will explore and it will also show what the motive was. **


End file.
